Prior art methods for tracking the movement of an object or an entity involve equipping the target with sensors that report the target's location. Geospatial and temporal data may be derived from these location-based sensors. This data may include a set of coordinates representing the physical location of the sensor, the time of the sensor reading, and other information associated with the sensor (i.e., identifying information for the sensor and properties specific for the domain of interest).
However, this data may be intermittent or inaccurate and may not provide meaningful information about the target associated with the data. This data is also retrospective, in that it only provides information about the past location of a target, and not its future location.